This present disclosure relates to ruggedized data storage devices that are designed to store data and survive a catastrophic event. These include a crash, fire, flood, intense vibration, mechanical shock, or other event that would normally destroy a hard drive, flash drive, or other electronic storage device. The data storage device is a critical component for accident reconstruction, root cause analysis, or simply protecting valuable information. Many enclosures are available, such as fire safes that can store media or other valuables, but these devices require the user to open the enclosure to access the contents. Currently available enclosures that can survive the harsh conditions of a fire are too large to be portable. An improved device is needed.